Quartet Night Childhood
by MikaTsukari
Summary: The story of four childhood friends, Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai, Camus, with Starish. (Also on Wattpad, but discontinued. Would be really helpful if anyone request/gives ideas! RnR!)
1. Chapter 1 - Four Childhood Friends

**Summary: a story about four best friends/childhood friends (Quartet Night)**

 **Warning: Spoilers and OOC-ness! Also Ran-Ran's words XP**

 **Here is some details about their age!**

 **Reiji: 17 years old (Rei-chan is the oldest XD)**

 **Ranmaru: 15 years old**

 **Camus: 13 years old**

 **Ai: 5 years old (Cute Ai-ai!)**

 **Also, i do not own UtaPri! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Four childhood friends**

"Bye!" Reiji waves to his mother and runs to a white house with flowers decorate the path. He knock the door twice and a man with messy brown hair and scientist coat opens the door. "Oh, Reiji. Come in! Camus and Ranmaru is already here"

"Thank you Mr. Hakase*!" The boy enters the house and runs to a 15 years old boy with spiky silver hair and wearing a skin tight shirt with a houndstooth checkered vest then hugs him. "Hi Ran-Ran!"

"Shut up!" Ranmaru push Reiji away and Reiji pouts. Reiji looks around, searching for the 5 years old cyan hair boy and the 13 years old boy with long blonde hair. Then he ask Ranmaru,

"Where is Ai-Ai and Myu-chan?"

"They're at the kitchen. Mr. Hakase said he will not back for one years because of his work."

"Then what about Ai-Ai?"

The silvernette shrugs before he answer, "How should i know."

"Kotobuki!" Camus walks to the living room with a tray that has three cup of tea and one glass of milk with a plate that has some cookies on it.

"Reiji nii-san!" Ai runs to Reiji and hugs him. Reiji hugs him back and swing him ar ound on the air., making the brunette dizzy.

"Oi, Reiji! You're making Ai dizzy!" Ranmaru hits Reiji's head once.

"Oww! Sorry Ai-Ai!" Reiji puts down Ai on the carpet with some books and sit on the sofa while Ai is playing with Camus's white specter with a blue jem on the top. Camus didn't really mind it if Ai plays it, he just want Ai happy.

* * *

"Sooo, what should we do today~?" Reiji grab a cookie and take a bite. "mmm! It's good! Who makes it?"

"Camus nii-san is the one who made it." Ai reply then climbs the sofa and seat beside Camus and gives him his specter back.

"Mikaze also help me" Camus pats Ai's head and take a sip of the tea.

Ranmaru eats the cookie and drink the tea, "It's good."

Reiji tackles Ranmaru and sigh. "I'm boreeedd~~~"

Ranmaru push Reiji away, "Stop tackle me!"

"I know!" Reiji suddenly shouts, making poor little Ai shocked and fell down to the carpet and Camus choked his tea.

"Don't suddenly shouts!" Ranmaru pick up Ai and put him on his lap while shouts to Reiji.

"Let's Play Hide and Seek!"

* * *

 **Mika: Done~^^ how is it~? Please Review and sorry for my mistakes! Thanks for reading!**

 ***(P.S : Hakase means Doctor... because i don't know what is the professor's name.. and Ai is a robot here)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hide And Seek (Part 1)

**Reiji: Hello everyone~! Mi-chan said that she isn't here so we will help her~**

 **Ranmaru: Who the heck what to help her!?**

 **Camus: calm down Kurosaki, she's the author. Mikaze, read the note.**

 **Ai: okay. Mika-san said that she doesn't own UtaPri. And also some warning of Spoilers, OOC-ness, and Ranmaru's words.**

 **Ranmaru: ME!?**

 **Reiji: Onto the story~~~**

* * *

 _ **Previous:**_

 _ **"Let's play Hide and Seek!"**_

The room become silent when Reiji suddenly declare a game. Ranmaru looks like he is going to punch Reiji hard, Camus is still coughing because Reiji's shouting, and Ai is rubbing his head while confused.

Ranmaru puts Ai on the carpet and punch Reiji. "I don't want to play your damn games!"

Camus close Ai's eyes and ears, making Ai confused what just happens. Reiji dodge Ranmaru's attack but falls to the carpet, almost hit Ai. "That's was dangerous, Ran-Ran! I almost hit Ai-Ai!"

Camus sigh and pick up Ai. "Kotobuki, Kurosaki. Stop fighting."

Ranmaru just tch'ed and sit on the sofa. This time, Ai tilt his head and ask, "What is Hide and Seek?"

The room become silent once again but broken by Reiji's laughter. Ai become confuser and Camus sigh.

"Ai-Ai doesn't know what is hide and seek! Let's play so Ai-ai can learn!"

Ranmaru was about to complain but he looks at Ai and sigh. "Fine."

"Yaay!" Reiji jumps and hugs Ranmaru. "Thanks Ran-ran!"

Camus looks around the house and looks at Reiji. "Kotobuki, why don't we just play at my house? It's bigger."

Yes, Camus's house is big. He lives at a palace with a queen. He visit Japan with the queen and become friends with the two of them, before Ai was created.

"Bigger?" Ai tilt his head, making him looks cute and Reiji hugs him.

"So cutee!" He hugs Ai tightly and Camus grabs Ai from Reiji.

"Yes, i live at a palace. Why don't you all stay there for a week?"

"Yahoo! Sleepover!" Reiji runs back to his house. Camus sigh and Ranmaru walks back to his house. Camus helps Ai with his things and sleep with him. They've agree to meets infront to Reiji's house and his car will come to pick them.

* * *

#Next morning at 9 a.m

At Ai's house

Ai wakes up and looks around, then he took a bath and goes to the kitchen. Camus were cooking breakfast and they eat together. Camus helps Ai to carry his lunggage and they walks to Reiji's house. Ranmaru were already there.

#Meanwhile...

At Reiji's house

Reiji's mother were preparing breakfast while Reiji is still asleep. Then she heard the doorbell and opens the door. "Ara? Ranmaru and Camus? And also Ai-chan? What are you doing here? Oh! Reiji hasn't woke up! Can you guys wake him up?"

"Okay ma'am!" Camus, Ranmaru and Ai silently goes to Reiji's room. They're planning to surprise him. After they're arrived infront of his room, Ranmaru slowly open the door and looks around. Then he nod to Camus and Ai when they reached his bed and jumps to the bed, yelling "Wake up Reiji/Kotobuki/Reiji nii-san!"

"Omp!" Reiji shocked and falls to the floor and sigh. "I will go bath now... "

* * *

#Time Skip~

At Camus's Palace

Ranmaru were in awe because how big is the palace, Ai were wondering what is Camus, while Reiji just whisling and happy because they're sleeping at the palace.

Camus walks to a room with Reiji and Ranmaru behind him and little Ai holding his hand. They arrived at a room and Camus opens the door. There is two big bed, enough for four people and he said that he will report to the queen first and left.

Ranmaru were looking around the room while Reiji is explaining to Ai about 'Hide and Seek' that they will play later after Camus back.

#After 5 minutes..

"Sorry i'm late. I have already said it to the queen and we can play now." Camus enters the room and sit down on the bed.

Reiji jumps on the bed like a trampoline, making little Ai also jumps and Camus hits Reiji with his specter, "Please don't jumps on the bed like that. The bed will broken and you also will cause Mikaze falls again." Reiji pouts and lay on the bed, "Yessir.."

Ai grabs Reiji's shirts and tilt his head. "Play?"

Reiji pats Ai's head and jumps on the bed again, shouting "Let's Play!" but only earned a whack from Ranmaru and Camus.

* * *

 **Mika: Finish!**

 **Reiji: why i always got whacked~~**

 **Ai: Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hide And Seek (Part 2)

**Mika: back~ Ai-chan, please read the note~**

 **Ai: Mika-san do not own UtaPri and she also warns because of spoilers, OOC-ness and also Ranmaru's words.**

 **Mika: onto the story~**

 _ **Previous:**_

 _ **"Let's play now!"**_

* * *

They're standing infront of the room while Reiji is facing the wall. "I'm going to count and seek you all! hide well!" he covers his eyes using his arm. "one~"

Ranmaru runs to the right while Camus runs to the left, leaving poor little Ai alone.

"Two~"

Ai just runs without knowing where should he go. He runs to the right, then to the left, and right, then he spotted some box infront a room and hide inside a box.

"Ten~ Ready or not, here I come!" Reiji runs to the right and spotted Ranmaru hiding behind a pillar. After some minutes he also spotted Camus hiding behind a white sofa. He search for Ai for almost a hour but he didn't found the brunette. He told Camus and Ranmaru then they start searching.

* * *

#after an hour...

"I can't find him anywhere!" Reiji shouts while sitting on a sofa, exhausted.

"Me too.. damn! where is he!?" Ranmaru were lying on the sofa, exhausted too.

Camus walks to the door with many box infront it. The door opens and a girl with pink hair and two boys behind her.

"Oh, hello Camus-san." she smiles to Camus.

"Hello Nanami-san, and hello too Ittoki-san and Kurusu-san."

Otoya smiles to him while opens a box "Hello Camus- huh?"

"What's wrong, Otoya?" Syo walks to Otoya and looks inside the box. "Huh!?"

Haruka and Camus walks to Otoya and Syo then they also shocked. Reiji and Ranmaru were curious and Reiji suddenly shouts,

"Ai-ai!"

"Sssh!" Ranmaru and Camus knock Reiji's head.

"Ow!"

Syo carefully lift up the sleeping brunette and puts him on the sofa, stare at him. "C-Cute.."

Reiji tackle Otoya from back, making Otoya shocked. "Ai-ai is cute right~"

"Ai?" Syo walks to Reiji and looks at Ai. "Isn't he is Professor Hakase's son?"

"How did you know that?" (Camus)

"Well... who are you guys?" Syo looks at Reiji and Ranmaru.

"I'm Kotobuki Reiji~! nice to meet 'cha!"

"Kurosaki Ranmaru"

"I'm Kurusu Syo"

"I'm Ittoki Otoya!"

"I-I'm Nanami Haruka.."

Ai wakes up and rub his eyes then Reiji hugs him. "Ai-Ai! where did you gooo! we will never play hide and seek here again!" Reiji shouts while hugging Ai. Camus sigh and Ranmaru hit Reiji's head, hard. Ai confused and all STARISH member began to come out and play with the four of them

Ai yawns and rub his eyes. Camus looks at the clock, it's nine p.m now. He carry Ai "I think we should sleep. It's Ai's bed time. STARISH and also Nanami-san also will stay here for one week." Then he lead STARISH, Ranmaru and Reiji to a big room with many bed. Reiji jumps on the bed while Syo sits on the bed. Camus helps Ai to change his outfit while Reiji suddenly shouts, "Pillow fight!" while holding a pillow then he throw to Otoya.

"Omf!" Otoya falls down on the bed and Reiji laugh but stopped when Ai throw a pillow to Reiji's face and claps his hands and says,"Yay!". He were wearing white pajamas with blue strips and he is jumping on the bed.

"Okay everyone~ sleep time!" Natsuki shouts and everyone return to their bed. Syo with Natsuki, Ren with Masato, Tokiya with Otoya, Reiji with Ranmaru, and Camus with Ai, since They doesn't want Reiji sleep with Ai because he is a little pervert. Then all of them falls asleep

* * *

 **Mika: finally done! Please comment! thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Beach and Barbeque

**Note: I do not own UtaPri and warning of Spoilers, OOC-ness and bad words.**

 **Here is their seat on the van: |= seat**

 **back to front:**

 **(right row) |Ren|Camus|Otoya|Haruka|Masa**

 **(middle row)**

 **|Hyuuga|Ranmaru|Tokiya|Tomo|Syo**

 **(left row)**

 **|things| Reiji|Cecil|Ringo|Natsuki**

* * *

"Yippie! Beach!" Reiji excitedly looks at the van's window. Ai also curiously looks at the window while sitting on Camus's lap. "I guess Ai-chan never go to a beach, huh?" Otoya looks at Ai. Ai nod then looks outside again.

"Papa said that brother once died at beach. Then he never go with me anywhere..." Ai looks his lap, his eyes were a little teary and Camus pats his head. Ai looks at Camus and he lay his head on Camus's chest, fast asleep. "Still..." Ranmaru were annoyed and complaint. "Why is this van is small!?"

Camus puts Ai on Otoya's lap and whack Ranmaru. "Please be quiet."

"Ahahahaha..." Otoya laugh in awkwardness and looks at Ai. "Still... his father never play with him?"

Camus nod. Haruka looks at Ai, feeling petty for Ai because his father concerns to him. He's still five years old but his distance with his father is already like stranger.

the van become silent but it is broken by Natsuki's shouting. "we've arrived!". Everyone come down from the van and looks at the sea.

"Ai-chan! We've arrived!" Otoya shakes Ai gently and he wakes up. He puts Ai on the sands and Ai looks around the beach excitedly. Reiji holds Ai's hand and run to the beach while shouting, "Let's go to the sea!" Ai also runs but stop then pish Reiji to the sea. Everyone laugh at the scene and Otoya and Syo also runs to the sea and plays with Ai.

While the others are doing their things. Cecil, Ringo, Tomo and Haruka were sitting under a big umbrella and two big carpet then Camus approach them. "You're not playing with them, Camus?" Cecil ask Camus and he shook his head.

Camus sit down and sigh. "Do you know that Ai is a robot?"

"Huh?!" Ringo shocked and covers her (or his) mouth with his hand.

"Ai-chan is a robot?! b-but how?!" Haruka also shocked and looks at Camus.

Camus just sigh and begins to explain. "Do you know Kisaragi Aine? he is Mr. Hakase's son but dissappear at the beach. About a week after Mr. Hakase create Ai, he were found, dead. Since then, Mr. Hakase always goes to a lot of countries and I was told to company Ai by the Silk Queen and help him to find friends."

"That's horrible..." Otoya and Syo walks to them while Natsuki is playing with Ai and Reiji. They stay silent until Ai walks to them, holding something on his hand then he gives it to Ringo. It's a necklace with a blue starfish and a small white seashell at bottom of right.

"what is this? oh my! so cute! thank you Ai-chan! but~~" he hugs Ai and puts on the necklace on Ai's neck. "So cute!" Tomochika also looks at Ai and take a picture.

"Yoosh!" Otoya shouts. "We will play until afternoon and have barbecue party at noon!"

"Yeah! Let's go play!" Syo tooks Ai's hands and runs to the sea. Otoya looks at Haruka and Tomochika then nod. They also runs to the sea and plays with everyone.

Camus sigh and looks at the happy Ai. "I guess he has new friends huh?"

* * *

After they play, they stay at a big villa that Shining already pay. Reiji, Otoya and Tokiya in the first room. Ranmaru, Masato, Ren in the second room. Ai, Syo and Natsuki in the third room. Haruka and Tomochika in the fourth room. Lastly, Hyuuga and Ringo in the fifth room.

"Woah!" Reiji enters the room and automatically jumps on the bed. "Yahoo!"

"The room is big!" Otoya puts their luggage down and looks around the room. Tokiya sigh and sit down on the bed.

#Meanwhile... at second room..

Ranmaru sigh and lay down on his bed. "Pretty big"

Masato put down his luggage and looks around. "Yeah.."

"By the way..." Ranmaru looks at Masato. "Hm?"

"Does Shining really invite you guys here?"

"who knows" Ren shrugs.

"as I know... Kotobuki also can plan this.."

"...Ah" (Ren,Ran,Masa)

* * *

#At third room...

Ai looks around the room and climb up to the bed. There is only one big bed. Syo looks at Ai and then looks at the bed. "I guess we have to sleep together, huh?"

Ai nod twice and Natsuki hugs Ai tightly. "So cute!" Ai struggles and runs to Syo.

Syo sigh and pick up Ai then puts him on the bed. He pats his head and opens the window. "wow!"

Natsuki also looks outside with Ai. "So pretty!" Natsuki lift up Ai so he can see the scenery.

"Ah! we need to buy some groceries!" Natsuki put Ai down and Syo nod. "Yeah."

"Syo! Natsuki! we will go buy some groceries! and you guys... stay here kay!" STARISH left to a supermarket, leaving the four of them inside the villa.

"I'm bored... huh? why is there a cookie here?" Reiji looks at the coffee table and found a basket of cookies.

"Let's just eat it!" Ranmaru grab one cookies and eat it. Reiji also eat one and Camus also took a bite. Ai eat it then the three of them faints.

* * *

#After some minutes...

"We're back!" Otoya opens the door and looks at the four children. "Gyaaa! Rei-chan!" he immediately puts away the groceries and shakes Reiji.

"Who's cookies it that!?" (Tokiya)

"It's mine!" (Natsuki)

Ai just eating the biscuit calmly, "Okarei!"

"Ai! how can you eat that!?" Syo shakes Ai, making him dizzy. "Spill it out!"

"Wait... how can Mikaze is still eating?" (Masato)

"..." The room goes silent while Ai is still eating the biscuits. "That's right! how can he didn't faint?" Otoya ask.

"W-Well... actually..." everyone looks at Haruka while Ai is sitting on Syo's lap, eating.

"Ai is a robot." (Cecil)

"What?" (everyone except Haruka, Ringo and Ai)

"Huh? when did I?" Reiji sits up and Otoya hugs him. "Rei-chan!"

"What the heck!?" (Ranmaru)

"Huh?"(Camus)

"Camus niisan!" Ai runs to Camus and hugs him.

"So! I'm hungry.." Reiji's stomach were grumbling. "Let's barbecue now!" (Otoya)

"Yeah!" (everyone)

* * *

STARISH and the four kid goes outside at night, Camus already brought two big griller and they began to grill the meat.

"Reiji-niisan! say aah!" Ai gives Reiji a meat while giggling a bit. Reiji opens his mouth and shouts, "HOT! And SPICY!" he runs right,left while Ai is laughing.

"But he just said.. spicy?" Otoya looks at the meat while Syo eats one. "Yum! it's not spicy though."

"Then?" Masato looks at Natsuki. "But he will faint..." Syo sigh and looks at Ai.

"I put eight chilli on it!" Ai gives Reiji a bottle of ice water and he drink it. "One is fine, but eight!?"

Otoya looks at Ai, didn't believe him. "Actually... I only put two chili with wasabi!" Ai gives Reiji a meat again.

"ywe mewn wai-wai!" (translation: you're mean Ai-Ai!) Reiji were munching the meat that Ai gives and Camus gives Ai a meat.

They eats together and decided to go back to their room. Reiji were still noisy while shaking his maracas. Ranmaru complaints and Camus hits Reiji. Ai were still playing with Natsuki and Syo until 9 p.m. Everyone were already sleeping and Reiji silently goes outside the room. Cecil and Ranmaru also goes to the living room and Ai follows them.

They walks to the beach, watching the scenery together and they go back to the living room, falls asleep . Reiji's head were resting on Ranmaru's right shoulder while Ranmaru's head were resting on Camus's right shoulder. Ai were sleeping on Camus's lap.

Tomorrow morning, STARISH wakes up and looks at the living room. They looks that the four are sleeping like that and smiles. They decided to leave them alone and goes to the beach.

* * *

 **Done! This one is long because i merge 3 short chapters to 1 chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Farm

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Minna! I got this from Shining-san!" Reiji runs to the dining room where everyone is having breakfast. "What is that?" Natsuki looks at the paper that Reiji is holding.

"Shining-san said to go to Farm by taking a bus. He also told us to bring some clothes." Reiji read the paper and Syo ask. "Farm? when will the bus come?"

"It says 7 o'clock.." Reiji reads the paper again. "What time is now?"

"6.50" Camus looks at the clock and everyone began to busy while Ai is still eating his cereal. "Ai, come on." Camus carry Ai and walks to Ai's room (+ Natsuki's and Syo's!)

* * *

#At 7 a.m..Inside the bus..

"Why farm though?" Everyone already inside the bus and they're going to a farm that far from Master Course.

"Dunno.. we will find it out later."

#At the farm.

They goes down from the bus and the bus left. "So.." Reiji opens an envelope and read the contents.

 _to STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT:_

 _You will be staying there for three days~ the bus will be back after three days~ I've already got you two tree house for you guys to stay~_

 _From: Shining Saotome_

"EEEH!?" Everyone shouts except Ai. "Yaay!" Ai runs to the farm. "A-Ai-chan!" Natsuki and Syo chase him. But his speed is faster than Syo.

"W-wait.. A-Ai.." Syo pants, stop chasing him. "Ai-chan is so fast.. Wait! Ai-chan! where are you going!?" Natsuki looks at Ai that's running to horse stable. Everyone chase him and found that Ai is riding a white horse.

"Ai-Ai!" Reiji shouts when Ai climbs down the horse. "What's your name?" Ai ask the horse and everyone (like #gubrak) sigh.

"Ai-Ai..." Reiji hugs Ai and Ai tilt his head. "?"

"Let's have fun!" Reiji shouts. Everyone is playing with the animals. Ai tugs Reiji's pants and Reiji carry Ai. "What's wrong Ai-Ai?"

"I want to go there!" Ai points to the pigs pen. "Okay! Let's go Otoyan!" Reiji grabs Otoya's hand and runs to the pigs pen.

* * *

#At the pigs pen...

"Pig pig!" Ai runs to the pig excitedly. "Nee Otoyan.." Reiji smirk and push Otoya to the pigs.

"Oww!" Otoya bumps a pig and all the pigs glare to Reiji. "Eh? Gyaaaa!" Reiji runs to the forest while all the pigs chase him.

"Are you okay Otoya-niichan?" Ai ask Otoya and he pat Ai's head. "I'm okay, don't worry! but..." Otoya looks around. "Where are the pigs?"

* * *

#After some minutes...

"Finally..." Reiju tiredly wals to the pigs pen. Ai and Otoya is sitting on a bench. Ai noticed Reiji has come back and he runs to him. "Reiji-niichan!"

"Rei-chan! where are the pigs?" Otoya ask Reiji. "Ah. I think they're lost inside the forest!" Reiji laughs.

Silence...

"Waaaaa!" Ai cries and Reiji began to panic. Everyone come to the pigs pen when hearing Ai cries.

"What's wrong Ai-chan?" Natsuki looks at Ai and Otoya sigh. "The pigs gone because of Rei-chan.." Everyone looks at Reiji.

"Wait, it's Otoya's fault!" Reiji points to Otoya. "Boku!?" Otoya shocks. "But I saw Reiji-niichan push Otoya-niichan!" Ai cries.

Silence...

"Ai-chan is really honest..." (Natsuki)

"And innocent.." Syo sigh and everyone nods while Reiji panicking.

"Okay okay! we will find them okay!" Reiji tried calm Ai down. Ai nods and Reiji shouts. "You all will also search for it! We will look who has most pigs and game start~"

Reiji runs to the forest while dragging Otoya and Tokiya with him. Masato sigh and Ranmaru, Masato and Ren enters the forest. Ai also enters the forest with Natsuki and Syo.

* * *

 **Sorry minna but I'm a little lazy to write this part -v-  
**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip Powerrr~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Did you guys found anything?" Reiji's group rejoins with Ranmaru's group and Camus' group.

"Nope.. they're not here..." Cecil sigh. "Yeah.." Tokiya nod. "Let's go back, Mikaze said they are at the pigs pen." Camus suggest and everyone nod.

 _ **#At the pigs pen..**_

"Ai-Aiii! I'm so sorry we didn't found them-" Reiji runs to Ai but stop because..

The pigs pen is full of pigs.

"Welcome back minna!" Natsuki greets them while they're in confusion.

"H-How did you find all of it?" Otoya ask and Syo walks to them. "Ai found all of them. We didn't do anything though."

"Welcome back Oniichans!" Ai runs to Reiji and Reiji lift him up. "Ai-chan is cool..." Otoya sigh.

"Well.. we manage to find all of them right?" Masato ask. "Yep."

"Then.. Reiji-senpai." Tokiya looks at Reiji. Reiji gives Ai to Syo and they play with the pigs. "What is it Toki?"

"For your punishment, help Ai to take care of the farm."

"Fineeee..." Reiji pouts.

* * *

 **Finished \\(^▼^)/ Notes:**

 **-Ai is the one who found all the pigs**

 **-STARISH (except Nacchan and Syo-chan) , Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus didn't found any pigs**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bicycle Race

**Chapter 6. Bicycle race**

* * *

"Hm? why are there's bicycle here?" Otoya looks at three pair of bicycle. "and two wagon..?" Masato looks at two wagon that's placed beside the bicycles.

"I know! Let's have a bicycle race!" Reiji suddenly shouts.

"Bicycle race?" Syo looks at Reiji. "Yep! STARISH will fight four of us!"

"But how does it work?" Natsuki ask.

"Each team will have one person to cycle while the others inside the wagon! we will start from here-" Reiji points to a chicken pen. "until there-" then he points to a horse stable that's really far away from them (about 30 meter) "and three times around!"

"Okay! we won't lose!" Otoya shouts excitedly. "We also won't lose~" Reiji said it with sing song tone.

"Ready? Start!" Ai shouts and the two of them cycle as fast as they can (Reiji and Otoya) but...

They have some difficulty.

* * *

QUARTET NIGHT team..

"Yahooo!" Reiji keep cycle to the left then right then left. "Oi! Do it properly will you!?" Ranmaru complaints while Camus just stay silent. "Dizzyyy.." Ai said while going round and round because of Reiji.

 _#Meanwhile..._

STARISH team...

"Ungggg.." Otoya cycle hardly but the wagon didn't bugged at all. "What's wrong Otoya?" Syo ask Otoya. "The wagon is... heavvyyyyy" Otoya replies while cycle hardly.

"Then are we going to lose..?" Natsuki ask and Tokiya shook his head. "I think we don't need to worry about them." Masato points to Reiji that's cycling to the other direction.

"Yep.." Syo sigh and looks at the other bicycle. "I know!" he jump down and drag the bicycle to Otoya. "We just make two people cycle!"

"Yeah!" Otoya nods and they put the bicycle beside Otoya then cycle together.

* * *

#After some minutes...

"Syo! Otoya! the finish line is just up ahead!" Natsuki shouts and they cycle as fast as the can to the finish line and-

"We Winnnn!" Reiji shouts while passing through them. "Shut Up!" Ranmaru whack Reiji's head and Camus whack Reiji's head using his specter. "Kotobuki, you make Ai felt dizzy."

"Really?" Reiji looks at Ai. "Yeppp . " Ai replies groggily. "So who wins?" Masato ask. "You know... they come from that direction." Tokiya points to the finish line.

"Ah."

#At a cottage..

"That was fun!" Reiji shouts while hugging Ai. "Yep! I wish we could do that again!" Natsuki smiles. "But maybe Rei-chan will spoil it.." Otoya sigh. "Otoya, don't jinks it." Tokiya sit down on a bed. "Ai is asleep and I want to sleep too so, G'Night!" Reiji shouts while laying down on the bed beside the sleeping Ai.

"Night Rei-chan.." Otoya replies


	7. Chapter 7 - School

**Chapter 7 - School**

"Btw, I was curious.." Otoya looks at Reiji that's stop eating, Ranmaru that's still eating his meat (food), Ai that's eating his cereal, and Camus that's sipping his tea.

"About what?" Reiji looks at Otoya.

"When do you go to your school?"

Silence...

"What's with that expressions? " Syo looks at the four of them because their expressions are:

Reiji sweatdropped.

Ranmaru stops eating.

Ai still eats his cereal.

Camus calmly sips his tea.

"We already gradulate kay! Yep! Really!" Reiji nervously laughs. "Rei-chan.." Otoya sigh. "What about you three?" Tokiya looks at Ranmaru, Camus and Ai. Ai stops eating and looks at Tokiya.

"I already gradulate." Ranmaru answers. "Me too." Camus answers.

"What about you Ai-chan?" Natsuki looks at Ai. "Mm? What's school?" Ai ask.

...Silence...

"School is a place where we learn and play with friends!" Syo answers. "You never go to school before?" Masato ask and Ai shook his head.

"I bet Rei-chan and the rest haven't gradulate.."

"Yeah, maybe they gradulate about music, like us." Tokiya said.

"Let's try to test them!" Natsuki cheerfully said. "Letsee.. how about giving them english questions?" Syo whisper to Tokiya. "Okay then." Tokiya replies and looks at the four of them.

"I'll give you a question." Tokiya said. All of them nervously looks at Tokiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What is the meaning of _**Umbrella**_ **(english)** in Japanese?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The thing that cross STARISH's members' mind is...

'So easy!'

"So, can you guys answer?" Tokiya looks at the four of them. "Of course! It's easy!" Syo said. "But their expression.."

Reiji is speechless

Ranmaru is thinking

Camus is calm

Ai is confused.

"Yeah.."

"I know!" Camus and Ai shouts. They looks each other and answer it in the same time. "Umbrella (Japanese)".

...silence...

"Cool!" Natsuki hugs Ai. "It's not!" Syo sigh and carry Ai from Natsuki then put him beside Camus. "But Ai never go to school right? " Natsuki looks at Ai and he nods.

"Camus-niisan always teach me about the thing I don't know." Ai said as he smiles and hug Camus. Camus also smiles and hugs back

"Awwww, so cutee!" Natsuki takes picture of them. "Boooooooo! We just forgot it!" Reiji pouts. "Maybe we need to let Reiji study" Syo sigh.

"Nee nee! I have an idea! Why don't we teach them for 1 week?" Otoya suggests. "That's a good idea, let's do that" Masato said and all of them agrees.

They were splited like this:

Reiji with Otoya and Natsuki

Ranmaru with Syo and Masato

Ai and Camus with Tokiya and Ren

The thing that crossed their mind is...  
 _'Kind of bad pair?'_

* * *

 **Andddd! I don't know how to continue this again!  
**

 **This fanfic is from wattpad. Since i lost my account, i decided to post it here. But i have zero motivation! I'm not really intrested in UtaPri now, so if anyone gives a BIIIIG idea, i will continue this!**

 **I'm reaally sorry for the inconvenience! =3=**

 **~MikaTsukari**


End file.
